Sex is Better Then Making Brownies
by MicrowaveWindows
Summary: Jace and Alec are making brownies and one thing leads to another.... ;D You catch my drift. Hardcore SLASH, MxM, JacexAlec pairing. don't like that? Then don't read it. Kay?


_Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments Series_ or any of the characters (sad face)_

Warning: HARDCORE slash between Alec and Jace. If you don't like malexmale pairings, then don't fucking read. Kthanks :]

**ONE SHOT**

Jace walked swiftly and soundlessly down the corridor. Alec had called him while he was at Clary's, sounding urgent and upset as he spoke on the phone.

Ten minutes later, Jace was being led down the hall of the institute by Chruch. The cat stopped infront of the kitchen and Jace bent down to pet him. "Thanks Church." The cat meowed in response, turned around and trotted back down the hall. Jace pushed the kitchen door open and went in.

He found his dark haired friend sitting on the ground, leaning against a cupboard.

"Hey Alec." Jace said, taking a seat beside him. "What's wrong? You sounded pretty beat up on the phone." Alec sighed, frustrated. He stood up and walked over to the oven, Jace followed.

"This," Alec said. "Is what's wrong." he pulled out a nasty looking watery thing Jace guessed was suppose to be some kind of dessert. "I wanted to make brownies for everyone but they turned out like this! And no one's in this stupid institute to help me! No one." Jace saw angry tears fill Alec's eyes and he panicked. He wasn't use to people crying. Alec was his best friend though.

"It's okay, um, I'll help you make some more. You, uh, throw _that _out." Jace offered, and breathed a sigh of relief when Alec smiled brightly at him and did so. If it were anyone else he would've just laughed in their face and walked away. But Alec wasn't just anyone, and they were always there for each other. They got all their ingredients, plus a giant bowl and a pan.

They had a pretty good system going- Jace would pour in the ingredient, and Alec would mix it.

"Hey Alec, where's the baking soda?" Jace asked.

"I believe it's over-" Alec went to point behind him, but spatula smacked into Jace's face first. Alec, expecting Jace to unleash his wrath upon him, was surprise when the blonds face broke out into a smile and he laughed.

Jace pulled the chocolatey spatula off his face and dipped it in the bowl, just to pull it back out and smear it across Alec's face.

They stared at eachother for a good five seconds before going into hysterical fits of laughter.

XXX

Several mintues later the two boys were on the ground, covered in chocolate brownie mix, laughing like a couple of kids. Jace was laying on the ground, squishing the mix between this fingers. "I don't think I've had this much fun in ages." He said. Alec rolled onto his side and began spiking Jace's hair with the sticky goo.

"Maybe you just need to stop being such a tight ass." He blushed at his statement, but Jace didn't seem to notice. He just shrugged and closed his eyes.

Alec hesitated, Isabella's plan was working perfectly, but now that he has Jace where he wanted him, he wasn't sure of what to do now. He lent in slowly until his lips were hovering just inches above Jace's. The hand that was once spiking his blond hair with chocolate was now resting on his waist.

Jace opened his eyes just as Alec closed the distance between them. What they both weren't expecting was the blond shadowhunter's response.

Well, at first there was no response, he layed still, unmoving until Alec pulled away. "Jace I-" he didn't get to finish because Jace had tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Alec couldn't believe this was happening, he was ecstatic that it was though. He let his free hand wander up and down Jace's chest while he leaned on his other arm. His hand gripped the side of Jace's hip and he eagerly pulled the smaller boy closer.

Jace wasn't experienced with guys, but god did he like what was happening . He didn't know why, but Alec's body turned him on in ways Isabella's or Clary's didn't. He wrapped his leg around Alec and ground their hips together, sliding his tongue across Alec's lips. The taller boy groaned loudly and opened his mouth, giving Jace the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Jace continued to make heated friction between their bodies while thier tongues battled for dominance.

Alec pushed Jace back, his hands going up the smaller male's shirt. Funny, one would never have thought Alec to be the on to take charge. When Jace's bak hit the floor, his shirt was pulled roughly off. Usually Alec had more self-control then this. But usually he is of course, with everyone else when Jace is.

A gasp escaped Jace's lips as Alec gently nipped at his neck. His hands ran down the larger male's back and Jace's fingertips brushed the waistband of Alec's pants. He left out a soft moan as a leg slipped between his and another moan escaped the blonds mouth as the other demon slayer's hips pressed once again against his groin.

He'd never known this side of Alec before. A shiver went though him as Alec's mouth made it's way down his chest.

Jace's back arched as the dark haired boy's hands and teeth stopped to play with his nipples before continuing their trail south. Jace whimpered when Alec's wandering mouth suddenly stopped.

Jace stared down at his friend just inches away from his hardness. "Alec... please" Jace begged. Alec let a faint grin spread across his lips before he quickly made short work of ridding the smaller boy of his pants and boxers. He arched his back when the cool air hit his sensitive skin, only to be pushed back down by Alec's hands.

"Alec" Jace whined. The blond nephilim threw his head back and moaned as Alec's tongue ran up the underside of his erection. It was then that Alec was thankful for the empty institute. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the head into his mouth. Jace's fingertips tangled themselves in black hair, trying to force the larger teen to take more of him in. Alec complied, taking as much of Jace's 10 inch cock as he could.

Alec's hands trailed up Jace's chest, stopping when they got to the other's lips. The blond eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them and sucking on each digit. Alec let out a groan around Jace's dick, causing him to make a strangled noise too.

When Alec deemed his fingers wet enough, he lowered one to press it against Jace's opening. Jace tensed slightly as a finger entered his body. Alec wiggled the finger around a bit before inserting another.

A whimper of pleasure left Jace's lips as Alec scissored his fingers and scraped his teeth along Jace's length. He pressed deeper, searching for the sweet spot he knew would send Jace over the edge. He knew he found it when Jace cried out his name and came. Alec quickly swallowed all that was given to him before pulling away and sitting back.

Jace had yet to move and Alec began to worry if he regretted letting him do that. Finally, Jace let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. He glanced over at Alec and noticed the tent in his boxers.

"Alec... you're still..."

"Don't worry about it." Alec was looking away from him, face red. "I shouldn't have done that."

Jace laughed. "Where the hell _did_ you learn how to do that, it was... amazing. Who knew you had so little self control."

Alec laughed too. "Magnus taught me. And I do. Are you happy?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Not really. You're torturing yourself." he crawled over to the larger teen. "Let me take care of that for you."

"Jace... wait... don..." A pleasure filled moan finished his sentence. Jace had undone his pants and grasped the neglected dick.

The blond again kissed the other male, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Alec accepted the kiss, pushing back with his own, the smaller teen drawing moans out of him as he continued to pump the hard flesh in his hand. Only for a moment did Jace pull back for the slightest bit of air before starting at him again.

The naked teen soon released Alec, earning a whimper of protest, before ridding him of his pants and boxers completely. He crept his way on to the dark hair's lap. Jace began to rock his hips into the other's, trying to ease his returning erection. Hands grabbed his hips, pulling him down. Each one's moans was drowned out by the other. They pulled back again and Alec's eyes met Jace's for a moment.

The shorter teen gave a sly grin before slowly easing his way down onto the other teen's hardness. A moan of pleasure escaped Alec's lips and Jace bit down on his own to keep from making any sound of pain. He sat for a moment to adjust to the other male begin inside of him. Soon, Alec lifted Jace a bit before bringing him back down.

"Yesss." Jace hissed as Alec once again lifted him, and pushed him back down.

Moans grunts and other erotic sounds filled the air as the taller shadowhunter adjusted their positions- Jace under him- and began a series of hard fast thrusts into the other's willing body. Jace clutched the other male closer to him, his nails scraping down Alec's back, as Alec buried his face into his neck, teasing the soft flesh with his teeth.

Alec knew he wouldn't last long, it was all too much. He reached down and began stroking Jace's cock, causing the teen to make a hot animalistic noise.

A few more strokes and it was over, Jace crying out Alec's name and coming over his hand and on his own stomach. Alec's own orgasm released as Jace's muscles clamped down on his shaft.

When both calmed down, Alec pulled out of his friend, and fell to his side, trying hard to catch his breath. Jace scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around Alec. "Wow." he breathed. Alec let out a nervous laugh and traced the ink scars on his new lover's skin.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't give in. I thought you'd kill me." Another nervous laugh, this time Jace joined in.

"I'd never hurt you silly. I care about you too much. Mayris might kill us both though if we don't clean this mess up." They smiled at eachother for a few seconds before Jace bent down and placed a gentle and tender kiss on Alec's smiling lips. They both got up and got dressed before they cleaned up.

XxxXxxxxXxxxx!!HOT!!xxxxXxxxxXxxX


End file.
